Click!
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: Temperance Brennan has a pet peeve and Agent Booth is going to realise how dangerous a small sound really is... A humour fic based on some of my own 'pet peeves' Enjoy! T becuase I am parinoid...B&B if you squint  pun intended


**Oh look, I'm back! This is a drabble/one-shot that came to me after reading one of my NCIS fic reviews based on pet peeves (it was popping gum in quiet rooms) well, this is another one of my pet-peeves and I thought, why not make it a BONES fic? So with my mini rant over, I give you click!**

**Disclaimer: If I could own Bones for one second I would be happy. Clarification enough for you all ;)**

_Click, click, click..._

Temperance Brennan was a patient person – most of the time, today should not have been an exception. But it was.

Their case was going nowhere, Booth's leads had been inconclusive meaning that he was irritable and frustrated that there was nothing else he could do without more evidence to back it up. Brennan knew how much her partner hated feeling useless and it was evident in everything he did that day – his jaw was set, his temper was shorter and he became very, very impatient.

_Click, click, click, clickity, click..._

Brennan cringed at the small sound penetrating the silence of the lab and took a slow, deep breath to calm herself from doing something completely irrational. Looking down at the victim's skull,

Brennan noticed something Clark Edison had missed the previous day and mentally scolded herself for not seeing it earlier. Picking up the skull gently, she examined the barely visible fracture with a frown and pulled the high power microscope over to have a closer look.

_Click, click clickclickclickclick..._

Brennan turned around sharply to glare at her partner who was leaning on the railing, obviously not paying attention to his surroundings – a familiar pen with cartoon women on it laced in between three fingers, his thumb poised over the clicker.

_Click...Click..._

'Booth!' Brennan growled threateningly, noticing the FBI agent snap back to reality with a look of confusion on his features.

'Did you find something Bones?' he asked, obviously trying to divert her attention back to the case instead of looking like she wanted to cut off an appendage.

Brennan nodded stiffly 'I have found something' she said through her teeth, Booth flashed her a smile, the first smile she had seen in the past 12 hours 'Great job Bones!' he gushed clapping his hands together.

'So what have we got? Does this lead us back to any of our suspects?' he asked approaching her workspace.

'I don't know' Brennan butted in.

Booth froze and looked at her, the smile falling off his face 'What do you mean you don't know?' he spluttered. Brennan stepped forward, her jaw as set as Booth's was only a few minutes ago.

'I _don't know_ because you have been clicking that pen in a very distracting pattern for the past 45 minutes, Booth!' Brennan bit back, poking her gloved finger into his chest.

Booth opened and closed his mouth for a moment 'Whoa, I'm sorry Bones! I didn't know I was doing it...' he tried.

Brennan's eyes flashed and Booth automatically knew that he was digging himself a deeper grave 'I suspected as much!' she said bluntly before turning around back to her bones.

Brennan heard Booth's footsteps retreat back to his corner of the platform and for a few blissful moments, there was complete silence. Brennan aligned the microscope over the small hairline fracture and analysed it intently.

_Click...click...click..._

Brennan pursed her lips and stormed over to where Booth was leaning, the pen in the exact same position as before, the only thing that stopped this being a déjà vu situation was that Booth was staring back at her with slight fear.

'Give me the pen' Brennan said sternly.

Booth stowed it back into his pocket and put his hands up in surrender 'I was trying to click quietly, really Bones – I'm just...'

Brennan sighed 'Anxious to get more tangible evidence so we can solve the case. I know' she said, her face softening slightly 'I know how much this irritates you, but I need to focus to get you what you need Booth' she continued, her face hardening again.

'So give me the pen'

'I won't click it, I swear' Booth promised.

Brennan's eyes narrowed 'You can't promise you will abstain from clicking the pen when it is in an easily accessible place Booth!'

'I can and I will' Booth said crossing his arms in a very alpha-male way.

Brennan walked back to the table quietly, with her back turned she spoke again 'I hope so Booth, otherwise I will forcefully remove that pen from you and give it to Hodgins to drown in acid' she warned coolly. When Brennan heard a small but audible gulp, she smirked satisfactorily.

10 minutes later, Brennan called her now well behaved partner over to the table to share her findings.

'This man died of a concussion' Brennan said in layman terms.

Booth frowned 'How could you die from concussion?' he asked completely confused.

'He had a subdural hematoma, Booth – someone hit our victim over the head hard enough to concuss him but not kill him. He died a short time later' Brennan explained.

Booth had the universal 'Oh' look on his face 'So does that mean we have a murder weapon?'

Brennan bit her lip 'I have to send the skull to Hodgins to look for particulates we might have missed in the preliminary examination of the bones' Brennan concluded, looking down she noticed Booth twirling the pen between his fingers as he deciphered her words.

Booth grinned at her after a moment 'That's good enough for me! At least we are moving out of square one again'

Brennan smiled slightly at that, her eyes still fixed on the plastic pen – she hoped for Booth's sake he decided not to click the pen again.

'Alright Bones! Go give that to Hodgins and then you and I will go and get a piece of pie' Booth exclaimed.

'Booth, I have told you countless times...'

_Click._

Two pairs of eyes snapped to the plastic pen before Booth looked back up at his partner 'Okay...Bones that was an _accident._ Let's not do anything irrational...' he said slowly, trying to use logic to calm her down.

Brennan glared and grabbed his right hand in a thumb tap making him gasp in pain for a moment 'This is completely irrational, but necessary Booth' she said in a deadly quiet voice before snatching the pen out of his now freed hand and calling out.

'Hodgins!'

The entomologist's eyes met hers with confusion, his question answered when Brennan threw the pen with surprising precision to him.

'Come on Bones!' Booth moaned.

'Destroy it' Brennan instructed him, ignoring Booth.

Hodgins shot Booth a sympathetic smile 'Tough break man, she did the same to an intern a few years back' he said smiling at Brennan.

Without another word, Hodgins left to dispose of the pen leaving a stunned Booth and now satisfied Brennan on the platform.

'Where did you learn how to do a thumb tap?' he asked amazed.

Brennan frowned at the name 'I was not aware that it had another name, I knew there was a particularly sensitive pressure point in that area so I took advantage of it' she said shrugging.

Booth didn't question her further on the thumb tap 'So do you want to go to the Diner? My shout...think of it as a peace offering' he said flashing his charm smile.

Brennan half smiled at that 'I suppose, your pen is still going to be liquidated' she stated matter-of-factly while removing her gloves and lab coat.

Booth shrugged and placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her out of the lab,

'You need to buy me a new pen' Booth joked.

Brennan snorted slightly at that 'No I don't, it was entirely your fault!'

Their banter continued all the way to the Diner, Booth was now fully aware that his partner had a 'Pet peeve' for clicking pens and he had no desire at all to experience the reprocussions again.

**Okay that's it, that was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed my second Bones fic!  
**

**Question to all you lovely readers – what are **_**your**_** pet peeves? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
